Phantoms: The White Owl
by Autological03
Summary: An OC insert as part of a challenge. What if there was someone else throughout the story of Danny Phantom? How would things have been different? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note: Alright! This is chapter one of my part of the challenge Lady Phantom and I are doing. I will be doing a FanFic of Danny Phantom and she will be doing a FanFic on Undertale. Sorry to anyone who's already read her chapter on Quotev and expected mine to be up already. I really did mean to do this somewhat quickly, but life along with my own laziness/procrastination got in the way.**

 **Things to know about this Fanfic:**

 **1\. this is an OC insert to some extent, which means that any fans who are expecting me to write from Danny's point of view will be sorely disappointed. Keeping part of that in mind, please know that I will be making changes to the main DP story… just a little bit. I'm not going to do anything drastic like giving Danny the ability to become a giant wheel of blue cheese that squashes his enemies, but I am going to be making up my own ghosts and other things to make the story interesting for everyone involved. Also one last part of this point is that while my OC will be telling the story he won't be the actual focus of the story for the most part. This is a** ** _Danny Phantom_** **story after all and not some Gary Stu that I just made up for the heck of it all.**

 **2\. Feel free to tell me anything that you find inconsistent or out of personality for any of the characters that I write. Example: "Sam squealed and said 'oh, Danny you are so cute. Why of course I'll go the dance with you!'" That is one example of exactly what I'm trying to avoid, and that legitimately made me a little mentally sickened even though I wrote it. While you're at it, please let me know if you find any spelling or grammar errors in this chapter or any of the others later on. Example: Writing Tucker as "Tutker". I'm checking my spelling but sometimes things slip through, so let me know if you notice anything wrong. Last part of this point is don't abuse this part of the guidelines because the whole "Boy who cried wolf" thing applies here; it there is anything that you don't like about this series or the original series, don't try to whine about it. I'm not saying that I hate you or that you have no place in this universe, but I'd appreciate all opinions to be stated as opinions instead of facts.**

 **3\. I am going to say this once, and I will make sure to cut this out when I do the next chapter's AN. I'm not the most proficient at both writing + publishing my works, and also I am still new to the whole system. I have a lightly busy life, a somewhat good memory that has failed me multiple times in the past, a mind that wanders like Arthur Dent, and a computer that doesn't have a cooling fan built into it. (Thanks a lot, not like I needed that or anything!) so I'd appreciate some slack when it comes to uploading. For everyone who might want to know, I'll try to write and upload in the afternoons EST. That is the time I get off of schoolwork, and I've given up Minecraft as an incentive to write this chapter, along with any other chapters I delay too long on. *semi-sarcastically sad violin plays***

 **Disclaimer: I own no part of Danny Phantom or anything else I reference unless stated otherwise. Ownership of Danny Phantom goes to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. [No idea about the technicalities and legalities of it, but credit where it's due etc.] My OC is my own creation. *lightning and thunderclap* Man, I really need to give my imaginary special effects guy a raise. Anyways, I've bored myself out, Not Penny's boat, 42, Luke I am your father, and thank you all for your time and attention spans. (Time for music!)**

Calvin walked down the sidewalk, his glum mood only tempered by the rock he was kicking as he thought aloud.

"Well, after that test it's not like my grades could get any steeper. I wonder why Jazz offered to help me, considering that we barely know each other? And what exact did she mean by 'you'll know it when you see it?' that's not exactly the most detailed description a person can give of their house."

He glanced up ahead, a giant sign with bright flashing letters that read FENTON attached to a house with some obvious and slightly rickety looking extensions added onto it. Sighing, he shook his head in wonder and said:

"Well that explains it. No kidding on the 'see it' part, although I hope the architect of that… thing was given a raise before being promptly fired. I've still got time, right? Maybe enough to stop on a bench and read a book?"

He looked at his watch, a plastic digital toy that he'd gotten as at a younger stage in his life, but it had served him too well for him to get rid of. It read 6:05, five minutes past when Jazz had told him to be there. Silently cursing his luck, he broke into a sprint and abandoned the rock in a dash toward the very obvious house that lay halfway across the street from him. He reached it and knocked on the door, peeking at his watch again after doing so. He very definitely late, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Well, there goes my chances of at least being polite to her after her generosity. Nice going, Logī."

The door opened, and standing on the other side of the door was Jazz's younger brother Danny. He adopted a puzzled look and asked:

"Umm, who are you and why are you here? I'd rather not keep my friends waiting."

A few awkward moments passed before Calvin took a deep breath and replied:

"Well, either your sister invited me or I have the wrong house, which I seriously doubt. I'm sort of late, but she said she'd tutor me? My name's Calvin. Calvin Logī."

Danny shrugged and moved out of the way so that Calvin could enter into the house. He walked in and Danny led him to the kitchen table where there was some strange contraption taking up half of the space and the other half was spread about with papers. Calvin picked up one and made a face.

"The Fenton Ghost Portal Prototype? What's with this?"

He was met with the reply of:

"Look, you know how most parents have hobbies? Most people go golfing, or play card games. My parents' hobby is ghosts. In fact, they're planning on testing that portal you mentioned downstairs if you're interested. Jazz will probably be a while, she got annoyed because she can't stand their 'obsession with ghosts'."

Calvin thought for a moment before nodding.

"What's the worst that can happen? If it works, that's awesome and if it doesn't then I'll just have the excuse of watching your parents to make up for being late. Now which way is it?"

Danny pointed at a doorway between the kitchen and the refrigerator. Calvin walked toward it, and held it open before they both walked down the stairs, Cal following Danny after closing the door behind them.

To say that the Fenton's basement was big would be like saying that the pyramids were built in Africa. It would be accurate, but not as precise as the real thing. Off to the right, outstretched beakers sat empty but ready for testing samples. To the left lay an entire table covered with gadgets ready to start taking readings with. Right in the middle going into the wall was a pair of steel doors clamped shut with a row of three chairs set right in front of it. One of the chairs were occupied by one girl with dark lipstick, a black shirt and a green plaid skirt to set off the rest of the outfit. Sitting in the other seat was an African American guy wearing glasses, a red beret, a yellow shirt, green cargo pants, and a pair of boots. The girl looked over and asked

"Who's this? And what are you doing here?"

Calvin walked over, and held out his hand for a handshake.

"My name's Calvin Logī, what's yours?"

The girl didn't shake Calvin's hand but didn't seem unhappy to see him either.

"You didn't answer my other question. Let's try this again. Are you here for the ghost portal as well? I'm Sam by the way."

"Yeah. Will anyone mind if I take the last chair? I'd rather not walk up those stairs to get another one, and I'd also rather not sit on the floor, but I will if I need to. Objections? No? Okay." Cal said, and took the last chair leaving Danny the only one without a seat. Danny sighed and started climbing up the stairs to get another chair.

Time went by, Danny had come back with a chair about five minutes before Danny's parent's came in. They started fiddling with dials and wiring connected to the portal, talking with each other and conversing in a technical terminology that most of everyone didn't understand. They kept adjusting it until finally…

"Got it! The Fenton Family Ghost portal is finally ready for its first test run!"

Danny's dad, a large man in an orange jumpsuit who'd introduced himself as Jack earlier, exclaimed. Everyone eagerly watched from a safe distance as his finger pushed the on button and a portal began opening… then fizzled out. Jack and Madeline both drooped their heads and walked off.

"I guess this test was a failure. I could have sworn that the calculations were correct, but I guess it's back to the old drawing board."

Jack said, and his wife comforted him by saying:

"Well, at least we got one to start forming. That's a lot better than when we started doing small scale testing."

Everyone left in the room stood up and Sam asked Danny:

"Hey, Danny why don't you try seeing if you can get it to work?"

Danny replied to her and said:

"Why not? I've always wondered what kind of things might be in there."

He started walking toward the portal but Cal stopped him.

"Hey, what if the environment in there isn't healthy for humans? Isn't there some kind of safety gear you can wear?"

Danny quickly looked around and grabbed a mostly white jumpsuit with a sticker of Jack's face plastered onto the chest area of it. Sam stopped him and pulled it off, explaining as she did so:

"Hang on. You don't won't want to go walking around with _that_ on your chest."

Danny then proceeded to walk up to the now opened metal doors and walked into the dark hollow in the wall. A few seconds later a burst of green light flashed as energy zapped Danny, until someone managed to frantically push the off switch and Danny collapsed onto the floor.

 **Author's Note: Aaaand that's all I've got as far as writing. Terrible, I know but if I focus too long on writing I turn into the equivalent of either Napstablook or Mad Dummy. Just so that you know this first bit is set a month before episode 1, and I'll be taking things from a chronological order. It makes more sense anyway. Also keep in mind this is the first Fanfic I've ever done so it's not like I've got any experience. Thank you for your time, and may your day be ever fortunate! Signed, Autological03.**

 **Last thing. I'm taking up a coin jar. It's imaginary, but it'll hold a real value in US Dollars. Every time I break the fourth wall, or put in unnecessary explanations, I put in anything from a penny to a quarter. At the end of this Fanfic, if I've got anything greater than or equal to $100.00, I'm doing a fan request or challenge in retribution. I will also write in how much I put in as well as the reason why it's being added at the end of each chapter that I do so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Great news: I'm not dead! Whether you just Googled "Danny Phantom Fanfic" and this showed up, or you came from chapter one, welcome to chapter two! It's been awhile since I wrote chapter one, so I'm implementing is that for every month that I go without publishing a chapter is an added $1.00 to the coin, no excuses, because no reader deserves to have to wait that long for an author to publish, in my opinion. Starting with this, since I was so late in publishing: *tosses in four quarters*. Without further ado, here's chapter two!**

 **Almost forgot: Disclaimer! I own no part of the rights to Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman and probably Nickelodeon do, my OC is my own creation, Bad Wolf, BRIAN BLESSED, and this Author's note fills you with DETERMINATION.**

Calvin walked up his house's driveway, earphones playing classical music as he waved his right hand's forefinger in midair to the tune of the unseen orchestra. His left hand clutched his lunch, as his right was tucked into the hollow of his blue hoodie pocket at the ending of the song. He saw the bus close by as it stopped to pick up Peter Parkinson a few houses away from Calvin. Peter saw him and waved before getting in, the doors closing behind him and the bus crawling forward before faintly screeching to a halt at the next driveway. This continued for a while, giving Calvin plenty of time to quietly stuff his lunch into his hoodie and hope for the hundredth time in a row that nobody had brought binoculars. The bus finally stopped in front of the driveway, the doors sliding open to reveal a middle-aged man with a scraggly beard and an impatient but slightly bored expression sitting in the driver's seat.

"Well? You coming in or not? Hurry up, time's a wasting young man!"

The man said, clearly awaiting a response. Calvin walked up the steps, a slight smile flashing on his face for a few seconds before he replied calmly:

"Good morning Mr. Jenkins. Busy day, I see."

He continued walking down the lines of seats as Mr. Jenkins called after him:

"Not busy enough for my liking."

Three rows away from the last line of seats lay a set of unclaimed chairs. Calvin took one of them, switched over to dubstep, and waited as the bus continued its long cycle of stopping and moving through the streets.

The morning had been pretty uneventful, apart from the bus nearly running over a squirrel that had stopped in the middle of the road to munch on an acorn. But hey, it's impossible to spell Amity Park without "Park". Calvin had just exited Ancient History I, and he spotted Danny, Sam, and Tucker walking toward the lunch room. Calvin caught up to them, noting a look on Danny's face.

"Is there something on your mind, Danny?"

He asked, and Danny said:

"I think I should tell them"

"Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?"

Yelled Sam, throwing her head back in a yell and gaining a few concerned looks from passerby before one of them shrugged and everyone resumed walking. Danny stated:

"Sam, I'm talking about my powers. My problems."

Danny spoke, earning an embarrassed reply from Sam of:

"Oh, right. Me too."

He continued talking, walking through the second floor hallway and passing by a pair of teachers as he did so.

"It's been a month since the accident and I still barely have any control. If someone catches me, I go from geek to freak around here."

Unnoticed by him, his legs had turned invisible and he began sinking into the floor. Calvin shook his head, amazed by Danny's level of concentration and obliviousness.

"Dude, no need to panic but you're passing through the floor."

Tucker and Sam helped him up and his legs turned back to normal.

"I guess you really didn't want to eat lunch subconsciously or something. Jokes aside, has this been happening a lot recently?"

Danny replied:

"Yeah. I was eating cereal at breakfast and my spoon passed through my hand. If my dad can invent something that accidentally made me half ghost, then why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?"

He turned intangible right before he walked through a vending machine, his three friends watching and then running to catch up with him. Calvin thought to himself that it was somewhat of a miracle that nobody had noticed the random ghostly effects Danny had on himself. He quickly snapped back into reality and asked:

"Since when has there ever been a such thing as normal? No two people are exactly alike, plus your parents aren't exactly your average Joes."

Sam reaffirmed this by saying:

"Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is _good_ , which is why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian."

Calvin shot Tucker a questioning glance, and Tucker gave an unknowing shrug. Cal decided to ask:

"Translation?"

Danny told him:

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it."

Tucker spoke:

"Oh, who cares about that stuff? Two words: Meat. Connoisseur. Last night you had Sloppy Joes."

Danny widened his eyes slightly.

"Impressive."

He said, and Tucker replied:

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all meat streak is fourteen years strong."

Sam smiled and told them:

"And it's about to end. The cafeteria has a new menu, because I wore down the school board until they agreed to it."

They all walked through the doors of the cafeteria, grabbed a tray and a plate, then got in line. Calvin sniffed the air, not smelling any usual foods. There was a large banner over the food line, and kids were being served what appeared to be blades of grass on a slice of bread. Danny was leading the group, then Tucker, then Sam, then Calvin at the back. The woman serving lunch placed what looked like blades of grass on top of a slice of bread onto Danny's plate.

"Yuck. Now I know why your subconscious wanted to leave as fast as possible."

Calvin said from the back of the line as the serving lady placed an identically topped slice of bread on Tucker's plate, who took one look at it and overdramatically fell on his knees and cried out:

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Sam, to her credit, kept a straight face and held up the unappetizing bread slice up to him.

"Tucker, it's time for a change."

Danny was using a spoon to cut off portions of the grassy bread. He scooped up a bit and was staring at it for a few moments before he reconsidered eating it.

"Don't you think that this is a little extreme, Sam?"

Calvin nodded, his left hand wrapped around his hidden lunch bag with satisfaction.

"Yeah, I've heard of vegetarians but this is ridiculous."

As he spoke, a hand gently placed itself on Sam's shoulder and Mr. Lancer, the head principal and Literature teacher, spoke.

"Ah, Miss Manson. The school board would like me to personally thank you for ushering in this wonderful experiment to our cafeteria."

Tucker desperately sniffed the air, then spoke in almost a whisper:

"Meat. Near."

He sniffed the air around Mr. Lancer, then glared at him as if he were trying to accuse Mr. Lancer of something. Mr. Lancer noticed this and told him:

"No, no the rumors of the all steak buffet at the teacher's lounge are completely untrue. Thanks again, Miss Manson."

Tucker spoke, his voice annoyed and sarcastic.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for making us eat garbage, Sam."

While they argued, Calvin scanned the room to see if anyone was paying attention to them. He saw nobody but the cafeteria server, who was likewise looking around the room. She finally turned around and started walking out while hunched over, clearly hiding something. Calvin decided to not investigate, considering he was also hiding something. He pulled his sandwich and took a few bites, while Danny was still trying to decide whether he was going to take the bite from his spoon or not. Danny's mouth opened, and a stream of cold air flew out.

"Um, guys? I've got a problem."

With a SPLAT a chunk of mud hit Danny on the back of the head. Calvin took this momentary distraction as a chance to put away his sandwich into his pants pocket while everyone wasn't looking. Danny turned and saw an upset looking Dash clutching his tray of food unhappily, the spoon still covered in mud from throwing it on Danny.

"Make that two problems."

Dash yelled:

"FENTON! I ordered three mud pies. And you know what they gave me? Three _mud_ pies. With mud. From the ground. After high school it's all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?"

"Actually, it's topsoil."

Sam corrected him before he shoved Danny at a table and dropped his tray in front of Danny, the spoon stuck in one of the piles of topsoil.

"It doesn't matter because you're going to eat it. All of it."

Danny seemed willing to placate Dash, but his ghost sense went off again, and he saw the ghost floating by behind the serving area of the cafeteria kitchen. He picked up the tray, preparing to throw the mud at Dash.

"Uh, um. GARBAGE FIGHT!"

He yelled, tossing the topsoil plate onto Dash's face. He, Tucker, and Calvin hid on all fours under the table, right as Sam yelled

"It's not garbage! It's…"

And all three of them pulled her underneath the table with them. They all started crawling away before Dash noticed them and yelled that he would get them for this right before being hit twice by a pair of mud pies. Right in front of the doorway Calvin sighed and offered to keep Dash distracted in case he ever tried to go after them while they were working on the ghost problem.

"Are you sure about that, Calvin? He seems pretty upset about all of this, and you're already on his bad side."

Calvin grimly nodded, and his three friends snuck in while he watched as Dash furiously scraped the mud off of his face. The look on his face… he looked mad enough to shove someone. Calvin squeezed his eyes shut, muttered under his breath about his luck, and lunged for the nearest tray of Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian "food" before flinging a handful of it at Dash. Dash's shoulders hunched up and he froze before turning away from the subjects of his anger towards Calvin.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Cow the Log. Got a death wish, nerd?"

Calvin took a deep breath, silently asked himself how he got into this situation, then scanned the room for more ammo and lunged for it. He scooped up a sandwich someone had seemingly desperately covered in mustard, threw it at Dash, then ran for his life out of the cafeteria. He heard the scary yet reassuring sound of Dash's shoes on the floor behind him. He passed by Mr. Talabani's classroom, rounded a corner, then immediately crashed into Mr. Lancer, who was surprised for a few seconds before his shock turned to irritation.

"Mr. Logī. What in the name of Charles Dickens do you think you are doing? The rules clearly say no running in the hallways, and aren't you supposed to be in Lunch with the rest of the students?"

Out of breath, Calvin could only listen as Dash finally caught up to him with an upset exclamation of:

"There you are!"

Calvin took a steadying breath, then told Mr. Lancer:

"I was just minding my own business, about to eat my lunch, when I slipped and my sandwich flew onto Dash's jacket. He freaked out, said he would 'get me for this' and so he chased me out of the lunchroom."

Mr. Lancer took one look at the stains on Dash's jacket, almost unnoticeably nodded to himself, then said:

"Alright, I believe you, but you're not off the hook for this, Mr. Logī. That jacket is given by the school to all of our football players. Until further notice, you're cleaning Mr. Baxter's jacket and if you can't clean it, then you can pay for a new one."

It took Dash a little while to realize what had just happened. When it finally dawned on him, he got the biggest smirk on his face. He didn't dare say anything in case the moment vanished, but his smirk said it all. He turned and walked off, saying to Calvin as he did so:

"I'll see you after class, nerd."

Calvin ran down the hallway, tailing a drumstick that had hit him on the head after he'd exited the bathroom. His next class wasn't for another thirty-five minutes, so he reasoned that he had enough time to follow the swarm of meat that had accidentally run into him. The protein cloud had made a sharp right turn, then a left down two hallways before stopping to form a tornado around that ghost that Danny had noticed earlier in the cafeteria. The meat attached itself to her; forming a large, angry, green eyed meat monster.

"Where did all of this meat come from? Lancer!"

Tucker said, narrowing his eyes.

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!"

The meat monster said, before offering a cookie in a sweet, innocent, voice. Sam shook her head no, shocked speechless and gaping at the momentary break from all of the terrorization.

"Then perish!"

Said the lunch lady, raising a clawed hand in preparation to strike. Danny slid in front of Sam, stretching his hands out protectively.

"Forget it! The only thing here with an expiration date here is _you_!" He pointed at the ghost dramatically… right before a pair of glowing circles formed around him that reverted him back to normal.

"Whoops. I didn't mean to do that."

The animated meat pile grabbed Danny and threw him against Tucker, both of them hitting the wall of lockers and getting buried under an avalanche of paper in the process. The ghost put one meaty hand around Sam before flying off down the hallway, cackling a laugh that would have made a Halloween witch jealous. Calvin pulled Danny and Sam out of the pile of papers, and helped them brush themselves off.

"Change back! We have to go!"

Tucker said, right as Mr. Lancer interjected:

"You two aren't going anywhere, other than detention that is."

Dash smirked and told Danny:

"Told you that you'd pay, Fenton."

The four of them walked off toward the direction of the Principal's office, leaving Calvin to glance at his watch for lack of a better thing to do. He had exactly twenty minutes to get to class, if he left immediately; an option that he thought was better than the alternative. He rapidly walked back in the direction from where he came, taking his time but still cautiously keeping an eye on his watch.

The rest of the evening was fairly normal, although Calvin did notice Sam and Tucker carry Danny out of the school between classes. He would have gone helped them, but he had a lab in Chemistry, a test in math, and a project in History. He finished the rest of the day, went home on the bus, waved goodbye to Ms. Carol, and had Dinner before doing some of his homework and going to sleep for the night.

The next day was crazy. Calvin arrived at school to find that Tucker was leading a protest against the cafeteria on one end of the school lawn while Sam was leading a counter-protest on the other side of the lawn.

Calvin summed all of what he was feeling, the perfect sentence that anyone in his situation would say:

"Dang."

Danny walked up to him, Sam climbed off the bus, and Tucker passed his mic to someone before they all converged on Calvin.

"You two put together two protests in one night?"

Calvin said, and Danny followed up with

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?"

Tucker spoke, his face etched with an expression of resentment:

"Meat eaters. Always ready to fight, and our high protein diets give us the energy to fight quickly."

Sam countered his 'rousing speech' with one of her own:

"Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest, and since we don't have to waste time cooking it, we can move even faster. Face it, you're either with me..."

Tucker finished her sentence, strangely coordinated given the circumstances:

"...or against her!"

Lucky for Danny, he didn't have to answer that because storm clouds rapidly covered the skies, the wind howling as it picked up a few leaves and loose papers. A nearby meat truck's doors flew open and a swirl of meat flew out to form a giant version of the meat monster that'd taken Sam. It cackled before saying in a loud voice:

"It's lunchtime!"

Calvin took a moment to appreciate how absurd yet mortally terrifying the situation was. Then, trying his best not to panic, he said:

"That lady seriously needs to relax. Danny, any ideas?"

Danny wasted no time before telling Sam and Tucker to hug it out before hiding behind them and turning into his ghost form. He flew up to the meaty ghost, who did her best to hit him twice but he dodged both attacks.

"He is getting better."

Sam said right before the meat monster hit him and sent him flying into the sky. He flew back at it, causing it to explode and meat to fly everywhere, including on the ground next to Calvin. He lightly kicked it, a look of disgust on his face. Danny climbed out of the crater he'd crashed into, the cafeteria ghost appearing out of nowhere and saying something to him. He brushed himself off and gave a reply, to which she yelled at him loudly enough for Calvin to hear.

"Well tough luck! Because you being okay is _not_ part of my balanced diet of doom!"

Three miniature meat monsters formed, and slowly crawled toward Danny, He roundhouse kicked all three of them, but they all reformed themselves within seconds. He visibly said something out of earshot, after which he reverted back to normal. A thermos hit him on the head, and he caught it before giving it a puzzled look. A blue aura surrounded him and fed into the thermos, either breaking it beyond hope or fixing it. He unscrewed the lid, and a net engulfed the lunch ghost before sucking her up like a vacuum cleaner. The lid went back on, and he walked past Calvin to help Sam and Tucker, who must have been trapped by some rogue balloons during the fighting. Calvin ran over to help him, surprised that he'd failed to notice any sounds that they'd assumingly made.

"And I thought Danny misses the obvious."

He muttered to himself, as he helped Tucker out from under a balloon that read PROTECT OUR PROTEIN.

"What happened to the ghost?"

Asked Sam as she was being helped up by Danny. He smiled at the Fenton Thermos in his hand, replying with:

"My parents have their moments."

A faintly audible beeping came from nearby, and Danny hid the thermos behind him. Danny's parents walked up to him, the device Jack was focusing on stating:

"You would have to be some kind of moron to not notice the ghost directly in front of you."

Danny, still hiding the thermos behind his back, pointed behind him with his other hand.

"Sorry dad, you just missed him."

Jack excitedly ran off, yelling that he had a runner, while Jazz walked up and complained that she was 'back to square one'.

"I think I know what these powers are for. They make me-"

Suddenly Mr. Lancer was there. He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder and interrupted him.

"In a world of trouble!"

Fifteen minutes later Danny, Calvin, Tucker, and Sam were picking up the debris from the battle between Danny and the ghost, who was still safely stuck in the thermos, quickly hidden inside Calvin's backpack next to his textbooks. Calvin picked up a drinking glass that had somehow miraculously remained intact despite Danny throwing it aside earlier, and stuck it in his hoodie pocket, a hidden memento of the day's events. On the bright side, the shock of seeing a ghost cause another meat covered ghost to violently crash seemed to have driven all thoughts of the ruined jacket out of Dash's and Mr. Lancer's heads. Calvin slightly smiled to himself before continuing with his workload. Sam was currently being forced to touch some fallen meat and Tucker was being forced to touch a grass covered slice of bread that had mysteriously ended up outside of the school cafeteria along with hundreds of its brethren. Calvin glanced sideways, watching as Danny turned part of a dumpster intangible so that the collected meat collapsed on Dash. Struggling to get out, he asked:

"Fenton! A little help?"

Smiling, Danny cheerily answered him:

"Whatever you say Dash. Whatever you say."

 **First off, let me give a huge thank you to Skaz Wolfman, Lady Phantom, Samayo Kaze, Reptil, and Liamcrosspf for choosing to follow this story. Thank you to everyone who favorited my story and thank you to Skaz for following me. I don't know why, but I seem to have an inner critic that can't keep its mouth shut sometimes, so I have some difficulty in writing. Thank you to Skaz for the review, your advice is something I'll try to keep in mind for the future. To everyone who is wondering, as you can tell, I haven't included any physical descriptions of Calvin; I will write in a description of him the next time the scene places him in his house. ;-) I hope that I can continue writing Fanfiction in the future, because I have a few ideas, but I'm not going to overload myself with writing too many Fanfics at once.**

 **List of irrational worries regarding the fanfic so far:**

 **1.** **"If I make the Fanfic too long people will get bored and not want to read it."**

 **That's irrational because my job is to write the story, not give myself grades. If it's good, people will want to read it no matter what length it is.**

 **2\. "If I delay too long people won't be happy with me and stop reading the Fanfic."**

 **First off, that sounds like a kindergartener talking. The "Follow" option was made for a reason, and it's not the end of the world if people have to wait a while because I have other stuff that I need to do in my life. Besides, if I'm being honest with myself here I'm only writing Fanfics as a hobby in my spare time, so it's not like if I don't make a blockbuster of a Fanfic I'll croak. Another thing is that this is** _ **Fanfiction**_ **, it doesn't have any "100% quality" labels on it, and although there are some really good writers out there on the internet, not everyone is the best at writing.**

 **3\. I have had it pointed out that I tend to put a character's quotations in a paragraph that is set apart from the narrative, and it is true that I was and currently still am worried that people won't be able to tell who is saying what, but in the future I'll try to pay attention and adjust the paragraphs accordingly. Not because I'm worried or because I'm trying to please the person who commented, but because it might actually improve the narrative quality.**

 **Now that I'm done listing, thank you to everyone for your time and feel free to review with your thoughts on what I've written.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good word, I should just write the Author's notes after writing the chapter. Originally I was just going to stop publishing these chapters indefinitely, but after a weird dream I had, I've decided to keep on going and to try changing a few things. First, I'm going to be not focusing on keeping things exactly as they were on Nickelodeon. That**

 **just produces a copy-and-paste effect with a few new things added in, it's boring and creatively suffocating for me to write, and I don't enjoy writing that way. Second, I'm not going to be focusing on Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom 100% of the time like I originally stated previously. Nobody likes being the supporting character, and it's not as interesting a story as one where the main character is one of the protagonists.**

 **Thank you to PoisonCupcake101, and Cassjo for following this story. To Cassjo: I'm pretty sure I saw your name sometime when I wrote the last chapter. If I did, sorry for not including it then, but here it is in this chapter. Thank you to Crazyman90, Sparrowhawk8.20, and PoisonCupcake101 for favoriting this story, and thank you to PoisonCupcake101 for following and favoriting me as an author. If anyone happens to have wandered in on this chapter, whether through the use of Google or just sheer luck, I recommend you look at Chapter 1 first, since I'm doing things chronologically. To Crazyman90 and Sparrowhawk8.20, I'd advise following the story; not because I'll get anything out of it but because you'll be notified by when Chapter 4 goes up.**

 **Before I forget, I owe the coin jar nothing. I'm stopping the time counter where it is because I'd like to write the chapters at my own pace, and the busy months that I've not been writing have been very clarifying. Right now the total is $2.00 for anyone wondering.**

 **Disclaimer! I own no part of Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman and probably Nickelodeon do, I only own my OC and any other characters I add to the story.**

Calvin awoke to the loud sound of his alarm clock going off. He stretched and covered his mouth as he yawned and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror. A blond haired teen with blue eyes and a sleepy expression stared back at him from the other side of the glass. He slowly walked back into his room passing by the six-foot mark that towered over him by a few inches on the doorframe, rechecked the time to make sure he couldn't go back to sleep, then grumpily put on his clothes for the day after taking a shower and taking care of the usual hygiene activities. He opened the hallway door to his room, and found Snowdrop, his younger sister's kitten, curled up and licking a paw at the foot of the doorframe. She exaggeratedly stretched as she got up and started mewling, rubbing against his legs, doing everything she could to get attention. Calvin immediately sneezed at one of the hairs that drifted past his nose. He didn't hate cats but he had the unfortunate luck of being allergic to them, which put a dampener on any relationships he might have had with any of them. He walked into the kitchen, fruitlessly trying his best to ignore Snowdrop, but the cat bounded after him as he continued sneezing, his allergies getting worse by the second. He looked at the counter, found a note, grabbed it, then ran to his door and closed it shut behind himself and read the note.

It read: " _Good morning Calvin and Beatrice, my car wouldn't start again and so your dad is dropping me off at work on his way to the lab. There's cereal in the fridge, bananas on the counter, and leftover pizza for Lunch. We should be home around the usual time; we love you both! Signed, mom and dad._

By now Calvin's allergies had calmed down enough that he wasn't sneezing anymore, so he cracked open the door and kept an eye out for Snowdrop. The white feline was amusing herself by playing with a piece of string she had found, so he snuck over to Beatrice's doorway which was cracked open with dim light spilling out. He quietly walked in and shut the door behind himself, his feet silently moving on the soft purple carpet. Beat was faintly snoring, her head tucked on top of her left elbow, close to the edge of her desk. Calvin walked over to her before pausing and considering how to wake her up. There was a bottle of water on the desk next to her, and as tempting as it was to pour its contents on her, he decided that it would probably end better for him if he tapped her on the shoulder instead. "Beat. Beat! Wake up."

Beat moaned tiredly and continued to rest her head on her elbow.

Calvin had been in this situation before, and he knew exactly how to act. "Beat, I know you're tired but you have to get up for school. What would Dad say if you missed class again? Also, Snowdrop snuck out again."

A tired looking red-headed younger sister rose her head up. "Sorry. I must have left the door open a crack and not noticed. What's for Breakfast?"

"Read the Note." Calvin said as he passed her the note, faintly smelled the scent of cat fur, and then sneezed. "Well, I'm heading off to my room so that I don't sneeze my nostrils out. Would you mind taking care of Snowdrop by then?"

She told him that she wouldn't mind, he went off to his room, they had breakfast, got ready for school, and left on their individual buses.

12:00 P.M - Lunch

Calvin walked out of the school doorway, a fresh breeze moving through his hair as he passed by Tucker. The two exchanged hellos as he passed by; he spotted Sam and Danny at a picnic bench and joined them. Calvin's next few minutes were spent drawing with chillstep pouring through his earphones into his ears, the only interruption when Danny tried to ask Paulina out and his pants fell down; the ensuing laughter from everyone except for Sam, Danny, and Tucker causing Calvin to look up and notice what happened. He sighed, stood up, and put away his drawing materials.

"Kudos, Danny. You just spent an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool." Sam was saying just after the crowd stopped laughing.

The Pidgeon stood in a nearby tree, unimpressed by the scene that transpired in front of it. It would have fallen asleep if it had the option of doing so, but it had to make sure to keep a watch out. One false move, and then everything would be chaos. It spotted a black top hat on a nearby bench. " _It could be nothing._ " The Pidgeon thought to itself. It looked back at the group of people dispersing as one of the female people, _Paulina_ , started getting upset after the other female-person, _Sam_ , insulted her by calling Human-Paulina shallow.

The Pidgeon did its best to avoid looking at male-human Calvin on the off chance he would look back, because the Pidgeon didn't want to take chances and cause a disaster, but it was hard since male-person Calvin was currently walking up to the male-human Danny, who was positioned in the center focus of the Pidgeon's view. Speaking of which… The Pidgeon swung its gaze back onto the bench, the top hat gone. The Pidgeon darted its gaze around in a panic, nearly falling out of its branch when it saw the top hat perched next to it. A red cloth suddenly poked its way out of the opening in the hat, the shape resembling a tongue sticking out in a teasing way. A quiet giggle came from the hat, the red cloth retracted, and the hat disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Pidgeon rolled its eyes in annoyance and thought _"So she's feeling mischievous today. That can't be good; on the bright side she hasn't done anything besides scaring me… yet."_

Calvin opened his locker, one of the older ones below an ancient one that nobody had touched in years. A picture of him and his family smiling greeted his face. He smiled at the memory that the picture held as he put away his textbooks before picking out the ones necessary for his next class. A few lockers down, he heard Tucker walk off after Paulina showed up. He sighed and shook his head at the thought of his peer's interest in Paulina. "On the bright side, I don't have to go to the dance. It's not like the school requires you to go, and if you do go then it's a tornado of pressure and who likes who." He pulled his textbooks out of his locker and set them into his book bag. Down the hall he heard the all-too-familiar sound of Danny being slammed into his locker by Dash, gave a count of three on his fingers before… wait what was that about being in Dash's body?!

Calvin spun around, watching helplessly as Dash acted completely out of character in front of Paulina, only for Paulina to disgustedly shoo him off. Dash clutched his head, lopsidedly walking off to his next class. "Why do I feel like washing my mother's feet?" He groaned. As he walked off Paulina opened Danny's locker and Danny climbed out, an emerald pendant with a golden chain falling out in front of him; Paulina picked it up and looked it over admiringly. "What's this?" She asked.

Hopefully smiling, Danny replied "You like it? I got it for you. I… I wanted to ask you to the dance and give you this as a gift, whether you went with me or not." And just like that, Paulina said yes to going and walked off with the necklace wrapped around her neck.

Calvin walked over, looking concerned. He was about to ask Danny about what had happened, but just then the bell rung and he had to go to his next class.

Unseen by him, Danny was stopped by Mr. Lancer.

"Dash pushes me into the locker, I go ghost, and I tried to push him. Only when I touched him I get sucked into him and suddenly I'm controlling his body." Danny was sitting down to fries at a mall with Sam, Tucker, and Calvin.

"Dude! Extreme invasion of privacy there." Calvin said, slowly chewing his chili dog.

"Hey, It's not like I asked to be pulled into him." Danny replied. "By the way, have any of you guys asked anyone out to the dance yet?"

Sam got an unusual look on her face for a moment before she replied: "Nope, and I don't even plan on going. How about you two?" she asked Calvin and Tucker.

"I still don't have a date." Said a disappointed Tucker.

"I don't plan on going either, unless there's some random ghost crashing the dance; then I'll be there. Otherwise, I'm spending the night playing video games. I heard _Doomed_ is pretty good, despite its pessimistic name."

"Honestly, I'm glad I'm not going to the dance. It saves me the trouble of wearing the dress my parents bought me." Sam said before nervously laughing.

"So nobody asked you, huh?" Tucker said, catching on.

"Maybe if I were as pretty as Paulina." Sam disappointedly mumbled.

"Why are you so down on her? So she's pretty. It's not a crime." Danny said, and Calvin internally winced.

"Looks can be deceiving, Danny." Sam said.

A crowd of people screamed, and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Ghost time. Can I finish your fries?" Tucker asked, holding them up at eye level.

Danny flew off, and Calvin sneaked a handful of the fries to see if Tucker would notice. He didn't, since he was so occupied by watching Danny fly off. "Hey, Tucker! Want a French fry?"

One Dragon ghost fight later…

The last of the French fries were being eaten by Tucker and Calvin as Danny flew up through the floor.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Said Sam, right as he turned back to normal.

"I'm fine, but that's the second time in a week that I've fought that dragon. We need to do some research. How are you guys?"

"Fine, aside from being dateless. I've hit every girl except for… Valerie." said Tucker, looking up from his PDA at Valerie, who happened to be passing by at that moment.

While they were talking, Calvin pulled out his phone and did a word search on "Dragon Amulet". The results were disappointing, ranging from how to make Papier-Mache medallion necklaces, to some random videos on how to defeat the final boss in a game with cubes. Calvin scrolled down two more pages before giving up and mentally making a note to try again later. Refocusing on his friends, he heard Tucker say "…And the pants are still on!" before he pointed down to his pants. Calvin took a deep breath, exhaled, then silently counted to three before he asked in a confused tone: "What?!"

A few hours later…

Calvin sat on his bed, listening and watching as Tucker and Danny got ready for the dance. Off in one section of the screen, he saw Sam typing away on her computer. Calvin himself was playing a non-timed game of chess, while looking up information on the dragon amulet and listening to Electro Swing play in the background. He was about halfway through the game before Sam finally found a website and sent the link to all of them.

"That's the same amulet I gave to Paulina. That means… I'm going on a date with a dragon!?" Sam got a smug look on her face and told him "Like I said, looks can be deceiving. I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening." Before she shutting down her side of the video call.

"She really wants to go to the dance." Danny noted.

"But she said she didn't want to." Tucker objected.

"We're her friends. We should have known." Danny said. Tucker was about to say something, but Calvin cut in. "Don't worry about it, I'll ask her to go with me as a friend." Calvin said, looking up from his chess game to the camera stuck on his computer. "Focus on getting the amulet and having fun. Peace out guys." He quickly shut off the computer and opened his closet. He had some preparations of his own to do, and he didn't know if he had everything covered.

The evening was going smoothly, the school gym set up as a dance hall with a large banner over the dance floor. Mr. Lancer was walking through the crowd, reading phrases from his outdated book to random people on his way to the punch bowl. Calvin was sitting off at a table playing a card game with Sam, Tucker, and Valerie while waiting for Danny to show up. Valerie was winning, but Calvin had a pretty good hand. Since Danny and the dragon amulet around Paulina's neck hadn't arrived yet, there wasn't really anything to do. Just as Calvin was about to lay down his hand, the gym doors opened to reveal Danny and Paulina. Calvin glanced over before looking back at his hand and putting it down on the table, winning the game. Groans of disappointment came from the other three people at the table, before they put down their cards and Calvin put them away after collecting them.

Honestly, things could have turned out better if Calvin hadn't been so rushed. To be fair, he'd had to make plans last minute, so he couldn't think of any way to convince his family to borrow any jewelry, let alone how he could have convinced Paulina to swap them and let the original amulet get out of her sight. It looked like he would just have to check out what Danny's plan was, and see whether Calvin had to worry about anything. Unfortunately for Calvin, Danny was currently talking to Paulina which meant that talking to Danny was out of the picture, however an idea came to Calvin that he wished that he'd thought of sooner. Danny finished talking to Paulina and walked over to the punch, and Calvin quickly followed. "What's the plan?" He asked in a hushed tone. "I'm going to tell Paulina that the pendant is Sam's and I need to give it back." Danny said, not making eye contact as he poured two glasses of punch. "Good idea, and similar to mine, but what if Paulina makes Sam mad while Sam has the pendant on? My idea is that in addition to your plan, I fake a slip and spill punch all over Paulina's dress with the necklace. That'd get it off of her quick, and it would end up in Sam's hands faster, without any risk of Sam needing to wear it. All I need is a signal." Danny paused for a moment, thinking about Calvin's idea. "The signal will be when I sneeze. I hope you know what you're doing, Calvin." After saying that, Danny picked up the two glasses of punch and walked over to Paulina, awkwardly handing her the glass. Calvin sighed quietly to himself and hoped for the best, because if he failed, then everything would be his fault. Then he stopped himself because he'd been over this and his anxiety would not solve anything or make anything better for himself. He poured himself a glass of punch and waited for Danny's signal. Everything would go right, after all, what was the worst that could happen?

Calvin wished he'd never told himself that, because funnily enough the worst thing always seems to happen when you aren't looking for it. The signal had been given, alright and the plan had gone off without a hitch except for the oh-so-small detail of Paulina getting mad at the punch on her dress and turning into _a giant dragon_ that was breathing flames on Danny Phantom and howling "My dress!" at everyone with an ear within hearing distance. Calvin was currently trying to salvage the situation by acting as damage control and getting people out of the way to the battle. Funnily enough, the people who weren't running away in terror seemed to think that the dragon and ghost fighting it were some kind of stunt and were standing there gawking at the spectacle, which left them open to falling debris and the occasional crossfire between the two ghosts. It seemed like it wasn't going to end, with the Paulina dragon firing fireballs at Danny and batting him away every time he got close to her neck. Finally, he managed to reach the pendant and rip it off, the dragon dissolving like smoke in a strong gale as Paulina fell to the ground. Danny quickly caught her, returning to the ground and setting her down on her feet. Calvin scanned the ground, just on the off chance that Danny had dropped the amulet when he had caught Paulina. He spotted it by a girl in a red dress who had bent over to pick it up, seemingly out of curiosity. "Excuse me, that belongs to someone I know." Calvin told her, and her eyes sparked with interest for a moment before settling down to a normal look. "Oh, well in that case why don't you return it to her? It is a her, right?" She said, picking up the medallion and handing it to him by the chain. He took it and, not knowing what to say, replied "Sure". He turned around, running back to his friends, the girl smiling mysteriously and fading into the crowd.

Overall, the school dance wasn't so bad. Sure, a giant dragon tore up a lot of school property, but it was still fun after that. Off in one corner there was a ghost girl in a medieval dress that Danny had returned the medallion to. Since then, she had floated up to a corner and was currently watching the dance with obvious interest, the rest of the people seeming not to notice. Calvin, ever the third wheel, had just sat off in a corner and begun a game of solitaire with the pack of cards he'd played with earlier. He was happy for his friends and all, but sometimes one seemed like the loneliest number. To further his troubles, he'd been unable to find that girl in the red dress. A pity, because she seemed to be someone interesting to talk to or discuss life with. He thought about the attack of that lunch lady ghost, and how helpless he'd been. Really, all he was doing in the team was minimizing damage the best he could, making sure the crossfire didn't do any major harm to anyone. No doubt an important job but sometimes it stank because nobody seemed to notice what he did or care when he risked his neck. He thought back to his childhood, before Beat was born and it'd just been him with two busy parents that barely had the time to eat breakfast with him, let alone teach him mathematics or spelling. When they did have the time, they looked drained of energy as if some vampire had stolen it from them as they drove home, one after the other. "Calvin." Sam's voice said, snapping him back to the present. The music had changed from a slow dance to music that would fit in at a dance club. Everyone was dancing as a crowd, pulling out their own moves, really moving to the beat. "Dude. You looked kind of lonely by yourself." Tucker said, and Danny finished the thought with "So we decided to invite you to join us. Come on." So the four of them, Valerie included, danced the night away.

 **To all of my fans out there, thank you for waiting. It's been a little crazy for me, what with Midterms and all. Before then, I'd gotten bored with writing this, and the time just slipped away. It's even gotten to the point where my account has me logged out because of the inactivity. So, plans. As mentioned in the start, I'm not doing a Danny centered story. Anyone who wants to see that should see the original Danny Phantom, which despite being written as a cartoon with vagueness on the backgrounds of certain characters that would make an anime writer annoyed, it's worth watching. For anyone wondering, I haven't been sitting down twiddling my thumbs for all of this time I haven't been writing; I've got ideas and plans. I'll introduce Calvin's parents at a later chapter, but I hope anyone wondering has had all of their questions answered about Calvin's physical appearance. Any questions not answered, just leave a review or PM me and I'll see if I can stick it in the next chapter. This story isn't dead, and I don't intend to let it die. Plus, I've got other things to do in the future once "The White Owl" ends; some of them have to do with the Danny Phantom universe, and some of them don't. My advice for anyone interested in beginning to write: find your own style and don't copy anyone else's. If you find yourself with boredom issues, plug in headphones and listen to music, or if that doesn't work, try taking breaks and having fun, because as Hiro Nakamoura from** _ **Heroes**_ **once said, "Find a job you enjoy, then work at that job so that it doesn't feel like you're working." And if you find out that you hate writing, then that's fine because everyone's unique and you can't force everyone to like the same thing. Thank you to everyone for waiting and for reading this, and if you'll excuse me, I'm off to write chapter 4.**

 **Signed, Autological03**


End file.
